


The best birthday

by vic_squared



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Light Angst, happy birthday Laura and Liam!!, this is mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vic_squared/pseuds/vic_squared
Summary: The Mighty Nein discovers a week before Jester's birthday that Caleb has the same birthday too





	The best birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to Laura and Liam! This fic is based off a conversation I had with @banymasimo on twitter. I've always imagined that Jester and Caleb just so happen to have the same birthday. <3

It was one week until Jester's birthday. The Mighty Nein were in quiet chaos, preparing and trying to hide as much as possible from Jester's curious and perceptive eyes. While they were having breakfast, Jester excitedly petting Nugget and telling him how exciting it was going to be, Caleb eyebrows raised suddenly as he stopped eating and quietly said, "Oh. Hm. I forgot about that" The entire table went absolutely silent, all eyes on Caleb. 

Nott piped up. "What did you forget Caleb?"

Caleb cleared his throat. "Well, I forgot that my birthday is next week too. The same day as Jester's, actually."

Jester screamed. "CALEB!!! WE'RE BIRTHDAY TWINS??? Oh I'm even more excited now!!" Nott threw her hands up in their air and began barking out new plans. Beau groaned loudly and hit her head against the table. Caduceus smiled and said a "that's nice" which no one heard. Nugget started barking. Caleb's face was grew progressively more and more red. Yeza looked around completely bewildered by the sudden chaos. Fjord and Yasha had similar stunned expressions, both asking how he forgot his birthday, to which Caleb replied "um, ja it's been a long time since I have celebrated my birthday. Most years I usually forget, actually." 

And thus it was resolved that they were both going to have the best birthday ever. 

 

Which leads us to today, the day of their birthday. 

Jester is dancing around and bouncing off the walls. Caleb is desperately trying to be as quiet as possible and coop himself up in his room. Presents are hid in Nott and Yeza's room, with a stone shape spell hiding them, with Caduceus regularly keeping it up. It was agreed that Jester and Caleb needed to be out of the house - cake baking, decorating, and present wrapping all needed to happen. Beau was assigned to Caleb, and Fjord was assigned to Jester (and Nugget). Nott, Yeza, Yasha, and Caduceus stayed in the Xhorhouse. They had 3 hours. 

Beau had it easy. Caleb didn't mind not being in the house. She took Caleb first to see Professor Wacoh, in hope that maybe, just _maybe_ she might be able to get him into the library. She didn't, but at least the professor said happy birthday. Soon after they found Essek and he spent the rest of the 3 hours teaching a new spell to Caleb, who was most excited. 

Fjord, however, had a bit more adventurous time. Jester could not be more excited and curious, and desperately wanted to see what kind of cake they were making, what decorations there could be, and what presents and surprises they were hiding. Whenever they walked, Jester slowly tried to lead them back to the house to get a look, and eventually Fjord just grabbed her hand and lead her to the other side of the city. They found a little cafe that sold pastries (both made a mental note of that place for future needs), a big space where Nugget ran around, and got a birthday present for Caleb. Jester's favourite part, however, is when they cast disguise self and played little pranks on whoever they could find. The 3 hours ended up flying by. 

Back at the Xhorhouse, Yeza and Yasha were awkwardly and quietly putting up decorations that Beau had bought last week, with Yasha putting them up on the ceiling and Yeza taking care of things much lower down to the ground. Interestingly, Nott was having the most difficult time. Jester bought a dessert recipe book for Caduceus ages ago, but Nott has just discovered that he doesn't really know how to read.  
"Is it ok if I just read you the instructions, then?"  
"Sure, that's nice of you, Nott."  
"So we need two cups of sugar, and a 2/3 a cup of butter and they need to be melted together"  
"I have a cup, is this one nice?"  
"Wait, Caduceus no, that's a tea cup. Like a measuring cup."  
"What's a measuring cup?"  
"Wait, how have you been cooking this whole time??"  
"Oh I just know. Sometimes I'm a little unsure but it always turns out just fine."  
"Oh my gods. Maybe let's get the dry ingredients ready first. Do we have half teaspoon of baking powder?"  
"Half a teaspoon?? You want me to break my spoon in half??"  
"Yeza?? Can you help me in here please??"

 

After the 3 hours had past, Jester burst through the door, with Fjord, Beau, and Caleb in tow. The cake was ready and waiting, with a chocolate one with many, many sprinkles for Jester, and a small strudel for Caleb. Presents and booze were opened, even Essek made an appearance, and Jester cast message back and forth with her mom, also alerting her the address of their Xhorhouse. Jester was overly thrilled with her new paints, sketchbook, and collar for Nugget. Caleb was covertly excited with his new paper, ink, and journal. All in all, good day.

As they sat around the table at the end of the day, Jester piped up with a soft smile on her face. "You know, I've never had a birthday party with friends before. I've always wanted one... I think this is my favourite birthday ever." She looked up at her family, with the biggest smile on her face, who were all smiling back at her. "Thank you"  
Caleb chimed in. "Ja, thank you. This was nice. New, but nice." 

Before anyone could say anything, there was a sudden _"CAW"_ on the windowsill. Perched there, a raven, with a blue feather and a black feather in it's beak. Just as soon as it was there, it flew off just as suddenly. Caduceus walked over slowly, and gently picked up the feathers. 

"Hm." Caduceus spoke, with his typical relaxed deep voice, "It looks like the universe left you a birthday present too."


End file.
